


Coming home

by Prisca



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: The way back from the Gray Havens is the most painful one Sam ever had to go





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: new beginning

The way back home from the Gray Havens felt like a bad dream. Sam's heart was broken; the thought that he would never see Frodo again tormented him.

„I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me,“ he had told him, and Sam had seen the pain in his eyes. All he could do was to bid him goodbye, to let him sail into the West, the only place which would hopefully offer Frodo some rest and peace.

But he just couldn't imagine how he should move on from now on, without his beloved master.

***

In the morning of the sixth day, the Shire came closer. Endless meadows, rolling hills, the familiar sight of the small and comfortable hobbit holes.

Rosie, who greeted him with a relieved smile on her lips; Eleanore, who threw her arms around his neck, covering his face with small, wet kisses.

Finally Sam could relax. Home. The only place he could imagine to start his new life.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Lands of Magic - Challenge 1 (2017)


End file.
